Hart's Destiny
by vindictious
Summary: A young Faunas arrives at Beacon. Orphaned at a young age and raised in part by human Hunter's, she intends to live up to the potential that her mentor saw in her. Her story will have a profound effect on member of team RWBY. I don't own RWBY, only my own characters.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Reunion

It was the end of a long trip for the transfer student from Signal. The letter from Beacon Academy told her she'd been accepted a year earlier than usual, at the insistence of one of her instructors who thought she would benefit from the advanced courses offered there. She'd first made a detour, far into the northern islands, seeking something special. Now she stood in the large circular space just inside the main entrance of her new school, finding what she had been told to look for by her teacher, Qrow.

She stared down at the short stone monument, fighting back the tears.

'Edda Odson'

He'd been her savior, her mentor, and her friend. They'd met when she was nine and he had seemed a giant to her young eyes. Tall and strong, he'd been one of the greatest hunters of his generation. But he was also the kindest and gentlest man that she'd ever known, capable of caring for an orphaned faunas as if she were his own child.

Now she was seventeen and he was gone, leaving a hole inside her. She rested her left hand on the sword belted at her hip. 'Oathblade' she'd named it, for the oath she'd sworn to him when he'd given it to her four years ago, his last gift to her. The worn grip gave a measure of comfort, solid and reassuring, just as he'd been for her. Her right hand touched the light gorget that encircled her throat. A black hammer centered on a golden heart stood out against the dark bronze metal, his hammer and her heart, an earlier gift along with matching bracers and thigh protectors.

Lowering her hand to the bag at her hip, she retrieved the Snow Drop flowers she'd picked in his homeland. Squatting, she placed them in the center of the carving of his personal symbol. Three arms, each gripping an elbow, forming a triangle. Qrow had told her that he'd chosen it to honor the oath of brotherhood that he'd sworn with Taiyang and himself when they were young students together. She owed all three a debt, Edda for saving her, Qrow for protecting her, and Taiyang for his daughters who had befriended her when she desperately need them.

Velvet had some time between classes, so she decided to walk across the main campus instead of through the crowded hallways. The east side of the wide space was where the flowers she adored grew, the scent of them always made her think of home. Veering in that direction she paused a moment at the sight of a stranger by the monument.

Intrigued, she stepped closer, studying the girl. Long curly black hair held in a ponytail by a strip of white leather hid her face, but not the antlers that sprang from her brow or the ears. The girl turned and stood as Velvet approached, revealing a dark skinned oval face topped by bone-white antlers that curved across her temples, ending in two points each ,that seemed to form a tiara above deep green eyes. Her beauty was flawed by the small scar that marked the left side of her chin.

" Hi! I'm Velvet Scarlatina." She said, offering her hand.

" Hart D'Ore" came the reply as the handshake was returned firmly.

Velvet gestured to the stone. " Did you know him too?"

" He saved my life." came the sad reply.

Velvet clasped her hands in front of her, looking down. " I only knew him for a short time, but he changed my life."

Hart grasped the other's shoulder. " Tell you what. You find a place that serves decent coffee, and I'll tell you about my time with him!"

Velvet decided that her favorite coffee shop in town would be best place for her new friend to tell her story. She was delighted when she spotted Ruby and Weiss already there, deep in conversation.

" Hey Ruby, Weiss!" she called as they neared the two." I'd like you to meet someone!"

The girls turned their heads toward the faunas' approaching them. Ruby's eyes widened, followed by a happy squeal as she rocketed out of her chair. The impact knocked Hart to the ground while rose petals fell around them.

Velvet's ears quivered as she looked down at them, grinning. " So...you two know each other?"

Hart pushed the smaller girl to the side. " Get off me, you dope!" Both got up quickly, Ruby still hugging the taller faunas' arm. The two shared a fond smile for a moment before Hart replied. " It wasn't quite that exciting the first time we met!"

Ruby waved her hand towards the white haired girl seated at the table. " Hart, meet my partner, Weiss!"

She was surprised when her childhood friend turned on her with narrowed eyes.

" Weiss...as in Weiss Schnee!?" Hart took a step away from the table and deliberately put her hands behind her back. Weiss withdrew the hand she had held out, dropping it into her lap and looked down at it, troubled by the girl's response.

Ruby waved her hands, frantically warding off the glare directed at her. " Nonono! It's not like that!"

Hart felt a hand touch her shoulder. She turned her head and looked into Velvet's soft eyes. " It's alright. She met him too, and she's not like her father at all!" The words made her drop her own eyes, letting her shoulders slump in defeat. Looking up she saw the heiress' light blue eyes were filled with remorse.

" It's alright Hart, I understand. My family name isn't one that any faunas cares to hear."

Giving in, the dark haired girl stepped up to the table and held out her hand. "Then we'll stick with just 'Weiss' for now!" The smile she received was worth more than mere money.

They had hardly seated themselves when Ruby spotted a familiar pair. " Hey Yang! Guess who's here!" she crowed.

Yang vaulted the short railing and hurried to throw her arms around her old friend. " Hart! Long time, girl!" The tall blonde's dark haired friend arrived a moment later, having decided to use the gate instead of emulating Yang's acrobatics. "Meet my partner Blake!"

Hart took the proffered hand to shake while Blake smiled. The bow on the cat faunas' head moved as she twitched her hidden ears, followed by a wink. The two grinned at each other, delighted by the shared secret.

Yang pulled up two chairs, reversing her own and sitting with crossed arms on the backrest.

" So, dear girl, what brings you here!" Ruby covered her face at the old pun while her sister smirked at her.

Hart reached over and took Ruby's hand in hers. " Your uncle Qrow told me what happened to Edda. I had to come!"

" Thank you." the smaller girl replied quietly. She glanced towards her sister. " We know how much he meant to you."

Hart released the hand and sat back, smiling. " And, I start at Beacon this week!" she announced proudly, eliciting another happy squeal from Ruby.

Yang held her hand up for a high-five. " Alright! The gang's back together!" After slapping palms, she turned to Velvet. " So, what's your connection to this reunion!"

Velvet pointed to her new friend. " Hart was going to tell me about how she met Edda, but kind of got caught up in the moment!"

Yang turned and glared into the deer faunas' green eyes. Waggling a finger between herself and her sister, she announced " She hasn't told that story to us! I thought I might have to beat it out of her!"

Hart held her hands up in surrender. " I know..I know! You two have known me most of my life! Sorry already!" Dropping her hands, she looked around the table as all eyes turned to her. " It's not a really happy story, though!"

Ruby caught the girl's hand up again. " It's okay. We understand about 'not really happy' stories." The others nodded in agreement.

Hart closed her eyes and drew a deep breath. " We met the day my mother died..."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 : Loss

The village was burning in the morning sun.

A tall man ghosted through the deserted streets, noting doors that had been kicked in and belongings thrown into the street. The hood covering his head couldn't hide the grimace of distaste. His black cape swirled behind him as he moved between the buildings, following the sound of voices raised in alarm.

A gray eye watched the unfolding scene from the forest's edge.

The humans dressed in the Schnee Corporation uniforms seemed to be enjoying themselves as they rounded up the faunas'. Jokes were traded as they herded the frightened villagers towards the waiting trucks.

Their leader turned as a white haired faunas with gray rabbit ears tugged on his arm.

" Why are you doing this!" the old man cried.

Snarling, the human raised his club and smashed him to the ground. " The Atlas council says you work for us now! Live with it!" He gestured to one of his underlings. " Get this one on a truck!"

As he spoke, a female faunas with antlers picked up her child and darted into the forest, bent on escape. Pointing his club at her retreating back, he roared " Get them back here!" One of the henchmen waved his own club " On it!" he replied before giving chase.

The cloaked man slipped silently into the forest , angling his course to get in front of the hunted woman.

She paused for breath, leaning against a tree while her trembling child clung to her leg. After almost twenty minutes of mad scrambling through the brush, her legs wouldn't carry the two of them any further.

A hand snatched at her shoulder as a voice came from behind.

" Gotcha!"

Hands clawing at the human's eyes the mother fought desperately to defend her only child ,but the knife in his hand brought the battle to a swift end. She dropped to the ground, already dying from the mortal wound.

He swiped the blood from his face. " Bitch! That'll teach you!" Reaching down, he lifted the young faunas girl by the collar of her shirt. " Well, one is better than nothing!"

" Put her down!"

The voice from behind surprised him. He turned angrily, the girl dangling from his fist. " Get your own! This one's lien in my pocket!"

A large hand snatched the girl away, it's mate smashed the thug backwards, driving his body through the trunks of two trees. The owner of those hands gently set her on the ground next to the woman.

"Mom!?"

Small hands clutched at her dress as she raised her hands towards the stranger.

" Save her, please!" was all she had time to say before death claimed her.

The big man dropped to his knees. " Too late again!" Gently, he closed the sightless eyes. "I swear that I shall protect her ,if it costs me my life!" Voices in the distance brought him to his feet again, catching up the young girl as he moved. He turned his partially covered face to her. " Come child, they must not find you!"

Clutching the crying girl to his chest, he moved swiftly off, away from the sounds of pursuit.

They paused at midday to catch their breath. Kneeling, he placed the girl against a tree before reaching for the travel pack at his side. From it he produced two large rolls, handing one to her as he sat down. " Eat, child. We cannot rest here for long."

As she took the food, she looked up at him. " Who are you?"

Setting his own meal in his lap, he reached up to pull the hood back revealing long gray-blond hair surrounding a weather-beaten face. Her own eyes widened when she saw that he was missing his right eye, the scarred opening covered by a black cloth patch embroidered with a red rose over a yellow flame. His remaining gray eye regarded her calmly.

" My name is Edda Odson. And you are..?"

" Hart D'Ore, sir." was the soft reply.

He bowed his head to her. " I am pleased to meet you, Hart D'Ore, though I wish it were under more pleasant circumstances."

" What will we do now?" she asked as she lifted her food to her mouth.

He looked thoughtfully at his own meal before replying. " I swore to your mother that I would protect you, and I will!" He took a bite, chewing while he thought. Swallowing, he gestured towards her with his free hand. " We must find a place for you. Atlas is no longer safe for faunas, so I will take you to my brothers home in Patch!"

She swallowed hastily before asking " Where's Patch?"

He pointed to the west. " A long way in that direction, so eat! We will need our strength for the journey!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Huntress Born

Edda studied the map projected on his scroll as they walked. The sun was setting, but he was sure the next village could be reached before darkness fell. It wouldn't be right to make the girl sleep in the woods after such a hard day.

Howls erupted from behind them as he put the device back on his belt. 'A pack of Beowolves must have caught our scent', he thought as he turned to her. " Can you run, child?"

She looked back at him, eyes narrowed. " Try me!" she answered defiantly.

He smiled at her brave answer. " Then go! Show me what you are capable of!"

Her speed, as she dashed down the dim path, heartened him. They might catch him, but she would easily outdistance their pursuers.

Hart had won many races with her friends in the village, but this race was for more than the thrill of beating a rival, winning meant life! Head down, arms pumping, she tried to move faster than ever before. Coming into a clearing, she lifted her head to find the pathway on the opposite side. What she saw instead brought her skidding to a halt in terror.

The pack was waiting for them, spread out across the opening in the trees. The largest bared its teeth as Edda slid to a halt next to her.

" Blast!" He swiveled his head to both sides, desperately searching for a defensible spot. He could easily deal with the pack by himself, but not protect her at the same time. A large tree to his right looked to be his best option, it's base having been struck by lightning sometime in the past, the blast had carved an opening that he hoped was deep enough for her.

He gripped her shoulder, turning her towards the tree. " Hide there until I call for you!" Reaching down to his left boot, he drew a long Dustdagger from a concealed sheath and put it into her hand. " Take this, in case they get past me."

Hart looked doubtfully at it, unsure what he meant. He smiled down at her. " Remember...the pointy end goes into your enemy!" She gripped the knife tighter and nodded before running to safety.

Turning back to the problem at hand, he drew his sword. Pushing the button that extended the grip, he pointed the long-bladed spear towards the pack leader. Eyes lit with excitement, he yelled a challenge.

" Come beast! Let us see who is the better dancer!"

Hart ducked into the opening and discovered that a larger chamber beyond went almost all the way through the trunk. Pressing herself to the rotten wood near the entrance, she listened to the battle. She smiled tightly as his cries were answered by the barks and howls of dying animals.

Her listening was interrupted as the hole was blocked. She darted to the back of the cave as a paw entered and began digging long claws into the ground where she had stood. The paw withdrew, only to be replaced by an armored head , red eyes staring at her as it bared its fangs. A desperate swipe with the blade in her hand rebounded off the white bone, the errant blade cutting a small gash in her chin.

The pain made Hart angry. Coupled with the day's events, she felt something break inside her, a dam suddenly giving way unleashing a flood of emotions. With her eyes narrowed in concentration, she didn't notice the blade beginning to glow. Leaping past the side of the beast's head, she thrust at the point behind its ear, where skull met neck. The blade sizzled as it entered, burning into the brain. With a final bark, the monster fell dead at her feet. Withdrawing the knife, she stared at it in wonder as the glow faded away.

The last of the Beowolves dealt with, Edda sheathed his blade and hurried towards her hiding place, stopping in dread at the sight of the black mass blocking the opening. Swiftly he pulled it clear. " Hart!?" Her muffled reply of " I'm fine!" nearly made his knees buckle in relief. Seeing her ducking through the opening with the blade held in front of her, he knelt before her.

" Here's your knife." she said, almost regretting having to give it back. She was surprised when he closed her hand around it again. " Keep it, you've earned it!" he said, pushing the blade back towards her. She was confused for a moment, seeing him withdraw the sheath from his boot, then handing that to her as well.

He watched as she carefully covered the blade, then took it from her long enough to slide it into her belt on the left side. Sitting back on his heels, he nodded in approval. " There! As a Huntress would wear it!" Her jaw dropped. " A Huntress? Me!?" Placing his hands on her shoulders, he answered " Why not!" Nodding at the smoking body next to them, he explained " You have stood your ground against a Grim and emerged victorious! This is what a Huntress does!"

She placed her small hand on his shoulder and announced " Then I want to be one!"

He stared at her thoughtfully for a moment. Placing a hand on her cheek, he muttered " Let's see then!" Closing his eyes, he released his semblance and let it sink into her, seeking her own.

This vision hit him harder than any other in the past.

Hart, now obviously a young woman, stood before a small monument with a blazing rapier held upright. She spoke words he could not hear, then looked down at the carving on the stone...a symbol he knew all too well!

Closing his eyes tighter, he removed his hand. " So...that's how it's to be!" he whispered. The gentle touch on his face made him open his eyes. Her worry for him was plain on her face. " Are you okay, Edda?"

Taking her hand, he kissed her palm. " I'm fine child." Forcing a smile, he continued in a lighter tone. " And, you are going to make a fine Huntress one day!"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 : Equality

The night spent at the village hostel was quiet enough, but the looks he received as they walked down the street, hand in hand, troubled him. Spotting a General Goods store at the next intersection, he decided it was time for a change in her wardrobe.

A bell dinged merrily as they entered, drawing the old owner from behind his counter to greet them. " So, what can I do for you folks today?"

Edda nodded to his small companion. " This child needs new clothing, boots, and perhaps a hooded cloak."

Hart suddenly found a tape measure stretched across her shoulders, next it was held down her back. A foot was quickly lifted and measured as well. She looked towards Edda's grinning face as the shopkeeper dashed to a wheeled ladder, rolling it back and forth, pulling packages off shelves.

The ladder's squeaking stopped suddenly, drawing his attention away from her. The shopkeeper was staring intently out the window, angered at whatever he was seeing. Descending the ladder quickly, he thrust a pile of packages into Hart's hands, drawing a bundle of gray cloth off the top. Shaking out the cloak, he draped it over her shoulders and pulled up the hood, concealing her antlers. Turning her around, he gently pushed her towards the rear of the store, murmuring " Why don't you go check out the comics back there." Turning to Edda, he added " Mister, you oughta take that cloak off and go look at what's on those shelves over there!"

Mystified, the Hunter did as he was told, standing with his back to the door.

The bell rang again as a Schnee thug entered. Marching over to the shopkeeper, he demanded " Did a faunas come in here?

The object of his questioning stood with hands on hips, seemingly affronted. Looking down his nose at the intruder he responded " Sir, I do not serve faunas here!"

Mollified for the moment, the thug turned on his heel to leave. Stopping in the open doorway, he called back over his shoulder " See that you don't! We're watching you!"

Hands clenched in rage, the owner turned to Edda as the door closed. " That's it! I'm leaving this rotten town as soon as I can sell this here shop!"

As Hart darted behind her friend, he asked " Where would you go?"

Hooking thumbs into his belt, the old man replied wistfully " I hear Vale is nice!" They were interrupted as the little faunas stepped around Edda and pointed a finger.

" You said you didn't serve faunas!" she accused.

The man tilted his head to one side. " Kid...I lied!"

She withdrew the finger, startled at the outburst.

Squatting brought his head level with hers. Waggling a finger between the two of them, he explained. " Girl, you and I are equals, right?" she looked at him doubtfully, but nodded.

" ...'cept maybe I lie more!" he continued, nodding towards the door. " But I ain't like those scum! They live a big lie, thinkin' they're better than folks!" Sitting back on his heels, he smiled at her.

" Being equals means we can share, right?"

She nodded again, accepting the statement.

Reaching into his shirt pocket, he produced a stick of hard candy and held it out to her. " Then I guess I can share this with you, right?"

A very emphatic nod as she accepted the gift before throwing her arms around him.

Returning the hug, he whispered " Yer welcome darlin'! You take care of yourself now." When she released him he stood and held a hand out to Edda. " You too, big fella!"

Grasping the hand, Edda felt a surge of empathy for this old man, trapped by his business in an unhappy land. " Thank you for your kindness!"

A shrug in reply " Don't take much kindness to do the right thing."

" What do I owe for these clothes, then?" Edda asked him.

The old man raised his hands. " Not a thing! Couldn't take money from folks in need." He looked down at the little faunas happily chewing the candy. Smiling at her, he winked. " 'Sides, I'll just double-charge that Schnee scum next time he comes in!" Nearly choking with laughter, she covered her mouth to keep from spraying crumbs onto the floor. Turning back, he lowered his voice. " You just promise me that you'll take good care of her, alright?"

" You have my word on it!" Edda promised.

Turning to the rear of the building, the storekeeper pushed Hart ahead of him. " Let's get you on your way then. Back door is probably best, under the circumstances. Oh... and airport's to the east with regular flights out to everywhere!" Holding the door open for them, he looked down at the girl.

" So long, Sunshine!"

She looked back, puzzled. " Sunshine?"

He bent and kissed her forehead. " Well girl, you sure brightened my day!"

Edda shook hands with him one last time. " I hope to see you in Vale sometime soon!"

At the airport Hart scurried into the nearest restroom, bent on changing into her new clothes as Edda studied the flights listed, choosing the quickest route.

As he entered information into the terminal, a small cough from behind made him turn. She twirled once, showing off her new finery.

The shopkeeper had done her justice. The cape was thrown back over her shoulders revealing a long-sleeved green blouse that almost exactly matched the color of her eyes. Loose black pants were tucked into knee high boots of the same color, their heels making her stand taller. Her dagger was held by a shining black belt about her slim waist.

" What do you think?"

He was about to reply when something he saw over her head made him turn back to the terminal. " I think coach rather than first class!" he muttered.

Startled by his actions, she grabbed at his arm. " What's wrong?"

Finished with the changes, he turned back to her. " Look behind you, near the landing platform!"

Turning, she saw two people, a man and a young girl standing in the sunlight.

" That is Mister Schnee, the head of the Schnee Corporation. I believe that is his youngest daughter, Weiss, with him."

Weiss' gasp interrupted the story momentarily. Ignoring her, Hart continued..

She bared her teeth, reaching for the dagger.

"STOP!" The command froze her in place. " I did not give that to you so that you could commit murder!"

Abashed, she dropped her hand to her side and straightened.

" Killing him would only make matters worse than they already are." he explained. " His daughter would then seek to kill you in turn! Vengeance only begets more death and solves nothing. Do you understand?" Waiting until she had nodded, he continued. " Look at them again and describe to me ~ exactly~ what you see!"

Puzzled by the request, she did as he asked. " I see a tall man in expensive clothes. He has his hands clasped behind him and he's looking into the distance. I think he's angry about something!"

Shifting her gaze slightly, she continued " Behind him is a young girl with white hair, she looks a little older than me. Her dress looks very expensive, it's also very pretty! But, she looks bored. She keeps kicking one foot against the other."

" Do they speak or look at one another?" he asked softly.

" No. They seem to be ignoring each other."

" Do they touch? Hold hands perhaps?"

" No, they stand separated."

" Do you think he loves her?"

She turned, shocked at the question. " I...I don't know!"

" I would wager that she does not know either!" he finished.

He took her small hand in his. " Money can buy many things, but it cannot buy love or honor. Pity her, Hart, for you have known more love in your life than she has."

Gently, he pulled her towards the boarding ramp. She looked again at the white haired girl as they walked. " Come, it's time to go."

Green eyes gazed into light blue eyes. Noting the tears that were forming there, Hart wordlessly handed over her kerchief, waiting for the heiress to dry them and delicately wipe her nose before continuing. Four pairs of sympathetic eyes watched them.

Edda leaned back in the comfortable seat, watching the clouds drift past the wide window. He didn't notice the girl sitting next to him turning a delicate shade of green.

" Edda?"

" Yes Hart?"

" I don't think I like air travel!"

He closed his eyes and sighed. " You'll feel better soon child!"

The sound of vomiting in the nearby restroom made him open his eyes again.

"...or not!"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 : Homecoming

She followed him up the walkway to the two story house, gazing longingly at the rope swing hanging from the large tree in the yard. Sad memories of a similar swing in her village, the laughter of her friends as they tried to outdo each other in crazy stunts, made her eyes water.

' Home! Or rather..', he admitted to himself, ' the nearest thing to a home I'll ever know.'

His knocking on the familiar door was answered by a man nearly as tall as himself. Brushing graying bangs to one side, he smiled at the visitors. " Edda! Welcome home!" The two embraced for a moment, leaving Hart to wonder who this man was.

When they had separated, she was the recipient of a pointed finger. " And who would this be?"

Edda tugged the concealing hood down from her head before urging her forward. Placing large hands on her shoulders, he announced formally " Qrow Branwen, I would have you meet my friend Hart D'Ore. She is in need of sanctuary."

Puzzled by the unfamiliar word, she looked up at him. " Sanctuary?"

Years of teaching made Qrow explain " It means 'a place of safety'. Once you are in a sanctuary, you are safe from harm." Clasping his hands before him, he bowed gracefully to her. " Be welcome in my home, Hart D'Ore. You shall have sanctuary with us for as long as you need!"

Emotions tumbled inside her, relief and sadness along with happiness, all mixed together. The last four days had left little time to come to terms with the changes in her life A whispered " Thank you, sir " was the best she could manage.

As he ushered the two into the dining room, Edda asked " Is Taiyang here?"

" No, he accepted a mission in Vale and won't be back for a few days. The girls are upstairs, so be warned!" His words were followed by the thunder of small feet in the stairwell. A tall blonde girl was followed by a shorter redhead from the landing, both at a dead run aimed at the big man.

Edda knelt and spread his arms wide, waiting for the impact, while Hart dodged under his cloak.

Like twin cannonballs they slammed into his chest. " Uncle Edda!" hollered the blonde." What did you bring us? " the redhead shouted.

He closed his arms around them and kissed each on the cheek. The younger girl rubbed her cheek after he finished. " Ugh! You're all scratchy! You need to shave!" Spotting the faunas hiding under his cloak, she stopped her tirade.

" Who's that?"

Letting go of the two, he rose and gently urged Hart into the open. " Come out, girl. They're not Grim." Casting a wicked grin at the sisters, he added " They just sound like it!"

The blonde waved her fist at him. " You're gonna pay for that!" Her punch bounced off the muscles of his arm harmlessly. Seeing the newcomer cringe back, the red haired girl swatted her sister's back. " Stop it Yang! You're scaring her!" Yang dropped her hands and looked sheepishly at Hart.

" Sorry! I didn't mean to!"

Edda gently pushed the wide-eyed faunas out in front of him again. " Girls, this is Hart. She'll be staying for a while. She needs friends, so please make her feel welcome."

The redhead thrust a hand out. " I'm Ruby!"

Expecting a handshake, the faunas was surprised to find herself yanked forward, ending up with a friendly arm around her shoulders. Taking advantage of the situation, Ruby used her favorite weapon.

Qrow found himself looking into those familiar puppydog eyes while she sweetly asked. " Can Hart have some milk and cookies?" Her uncle smiled back, knowing full well what his niece was really asking. " Yes, you all may."

The disconcerted faunas quickly found herself being dragged towards the kitchen by the cheering girls.

Knowing he'd lost the battle, Qrow tried anyway. Holding up a restraining hand, he called out " Not too many! Dinner is almost ready!" A large hand settled on his wrist, lowering it. " We are all young once. Let them enjoy themselves tonight." Glancing at the larger man, he muttered " Who's side are you on?" Both grinned at the question. Crossing his arms, Qrow regarded his oath-brother. " You have a soft heart... it matches your head!" he teased. Turning serious, he turned towards a side table holding a teapot. " Would you like some Chai? I just made it."

Seated at the table, Qrow gestured towards the kitchen with his teacup. " What can you tell me about our new houseguest?"

The big man looked down into his own cup, swirling the contents gently. " Only that she is now an orphan, but I know she is destined to be a Huntress. The rest is her story and she will tell it when the time is right."

Sipping from his cup, the teacher considered the words carefully. This was not a random sentence, there was hidden meaning here. Knowing the man's special ability meant choosing a path for this new addition to the household. A decision had to be made, the only question being why hadn't Edda made it first? " Then I shall begin her training as soon as possible."

The larger man's shoulders straightened, as if a weight had been lifted from them. " Thank you!"

The relief on the man's face worried Qrow, what was he hiding? Settling back into his chair, he turned to the other matter at hand. " So, have you found anything new in your searching?"

Neither of them noticed the small ear surrounded by blonde hair at the edge of the kitchen door.

Edda leaned towards him, suddenly intent. " Yes! One of my informants saw her in Atlas City. He said she left less than a week ago, heading north. I intend to go there and pick up her trail."

Qrow set down his cup and leaned forward, almost nose to nose. " No, you idiot! You will not!"

Surprised at the outburst, Edda leaned backwards. " Why not?"

" Because the Atlas police are looking for a large man with one eye, possibly in the company of a faunas child! They want to ask him about damages to Schnee company property!" he explained, sitting back again and shaking his head. " There are days when I question your methods!"

" But not my results?"

The lighthearted answer made the grins come back.

" No. I can honestly say I have never questioned your results. But someday...!"

" Hah! They'll have to catch me first!"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Yang stood in the doorway, eyes unfocused, lost in thought. Could they be talking about...?

Ruby's voice nearly made her drop the glass of milk. " You okay Yang?"

Flustered, she could only nod in reply. Little sisters seemed to always have bad timing!

Hart was still brushing crumbs off her blouse as she followed Ruby into the dining room. Nearing the table, she caught the last of the adult's conversation. "...then I will start with the northern villages! I can catch a flight out tomorrow morning." The little faunas rushed forward, clutching at the big man's arm. " Are you leaving!?"

Edda slipped out of his seat and knelt before her. Brushing his hand gently over her hair, he tried to explain. " I must. I have fulfilled my oath to your mother, you are safe and will be well cared for. Now I must return to the oath I made to Taiyang." He pulled her into an embrace. " Don't worry, I will never forget you Hart D'Ore! We will see each other again."

She pushed away to hold him at arm's length, eyes filling with tears. " B..But, who'll protect me!?" she wailed.

He tried, he really did! She obviously didn't understand the situation, or the people who had taken her in so readily. But that didn't help with his response to her question. Even pressing his lips tightly together couldn't stop it. Helpless, he fell backwards and let the laughter out, rolling on the floor in paroxysms of mirth. Hands wrapped around his sides, tears rolling down his face.

It was just too funny!

Hart stared at him in shock. She turned towards a smiling Qrow, so intent on the tall man that she didn't note the huge metal scythe hanging on the wall behind him.

Yan gleefully pointed a finger at her childhood friend. " I remember that!"

Ruby hugged herself, shaking with laughter. " So do I! I never saw anybody laugh that hard, ever!"

Velvet was puzzled by their responses. " I ...I don't understand! What was so funny?"

Yang kept her smile as she moved the finger, pointing it at her younger sister. " Uncle Qrow taught Ruby how to use Crescent Rose!" she explained.

The rabbit faunas stared at her new friend, eyes widening as understanding dawned on her. Pulling long ears over her mouth, she valiantly tried to stifle the giggles that followed.

Hart smiled along with her friends, noting that even Weiss had been overcome with the silly ending to her story. White hair bobbing, the girls head lay in her arms as she laughed.

' I guess some things do change', she thought.

Finally sober, they sat drinking their coffee.

Weiss considered Hart's story for a few moments before setting her cup down. A serious expression on her face, she touched the faunas' arm. " Was that the last time you saw him?"

" Oh no! He came to see me every chance he got, even after Qrow found a family that could take me in." Standing, she drew her rapier and held it out for everyone to see. " In fact, he gave me this when I started at Signal."

The sword was as long as her leg, the blade polished to a mirror finish and honed to a razor edge. Two conical Fire Dust crystals were fitted at the ends of the cross guard, while a mix of Fire and Explosive crystals were set into the metal of its basket guard. The metal parts had been washed with silver and polished as bright as the blade.

Ruby, ever the weapon enthusiast, was almost drooling. " Oooooh!" Weiss was enthralled. " It's a work of art, a masterpiece!" Blake, as usual, was reserved in her opinion. " It's very nice!" Violet eyes wide, Yang was less so. " Cool!" Ears straight up, Velvet seemed to agree with Yang. "Wow!"

" I call her ' Oathblade', because he made me swear an oath to use her only to uphold my honor or administer justice, never in vengeance." She let the point drop until the blade was horizontal across the table. " It was his last gift to me." she finished quietly.

Blake and Weiss shared a look across the blade, then rose together. The heiress unclipped Myrtenaster from her waist, then laid the blade over Hart's. She dipped her head to both faunas girls. " For honor, in his memory!"

Blake reached over her shoulder and drew Gambol Shroud, extending the blade and laying it across the other two, forming a triangle. " For justice, in his memory!" She , too, dipped her head to the other two girls.

As the party was breaking up Weiss approached Hart and asked her for a private word. Stepping away from the other girls, Weiss led the way to a corner of the patio. Turning to the faunas girl, she touched the silver key that was hanging from a light chain around her neck. " Edda gave this to me the day we met.' Slim fingers held it so that Hart could see the four hearts that joined at the base.

" He said that three others would help me regain my family's honor. I think Ruby and Blake are two of them." Letting the key fall back on its chain, she took the other girls hand in her own. " Edda didn't have to point me out to you. He could have simply walked you onto that aircraft instead. I think he meant for you to see who I was. Somehow he knew that we would meet."

Hart thought back to that day, how he had made her look at the young Weiss and her father, and realized that this girl was right. Her younger self would never have questioned the old Hunter about the two humans at the time. " But, why?"

" Because you are the third." She tapped the key gently. " He wanted Qrow to send you here in time to help me, to help Blake, to give the faunas people the justice that my father took from them." Light blue eyes looked into hers. " Will you help us?" Weiss stiffened slightly as her hand was released only to be embraced tightly. " Of course I will. How could I not help the friend who wants to help my people?" Hart's voice whispered in her ear. The heiress took a moment to wipe the tears from her eyes before returning the hug. " Thank you."

The night before the initiation ceremony, Hart approached to memorial stone once more. Drawing her sword, she held it vertically in salute as the blade began to glow red. " I will become the Huntress that you saw in me, I swear it!" Her eyes dropped to the carving on the stone.

" I will never forget you!"

Shopping for her school supplies in Vale City, she happened to glance down a side street.

'General Goods', why does that sound familiar? Entering on impulse, she looked around the sales area. Packages on shelves sat behind a wheeled ladder. Hesitantly she called out. " Hello!?"

Slow footsteps approached from the back room. An old man stepped into the sunlight streaming through the display window.

"Well! Hello Sunshine!"

Hart's Destiny postscript:

I wrote "Hart's Destiny" as a sort of back-story for "Hearts and Sacrifice". Well...it started that way, at least. Her story started as an additional chapter. But, as children will, she grew into a story of her own. Then she began badgering me for a team of her own... and got it, and all the problems that go with that particular gift.

Willful little thing, ain't she?

As Season 3 is about to come out, I hope to continue growing her character and all the others that I have created just as the original characters will ( hopefully) grow in to adulthood. Keep watching for the adventures of Hart's team, and as always, keep writing!

I thank you for reading this one, and will always look forward to reading more of your stories myself. Don't ever stop writing!


End file.
